Star Wars x OC
by Fanny 0604
Summary: Kylo Ren ou Ben Solo ? Partagé entre l'obscurité et la lumière. Une prisonnière, une inconnue, qui lui montre une autre voie. Une voie différente de celle, obscure de Snoke ; différente de celle, lumineuse de Rey. Un équilibre. ( Cela se déroule après le dernier Star Wars sortit, mais il y aura des flash-backs pour éclairer nos lanternes. )
1. Chapitre 1

**PROLOGUE**

Le jeune Sith voulut entrer mais fut stoppé par de brusques hurlements, il ne sût déterminer s'ils étaient emplis de douleur ou seulement d'envie de meurtre, tels des cris de guerre. Il fut secoué par de violents tremblements. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il y avait des hurlements derrière la porte. Il n'était pas à l'intérieur, si ce n'était lui qui était en train de se faire torturer par Snoke ? Qui pouvait pousser de tels hurlements ? Il n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'une gorge humaine pût produire de tels sons. Peut-être que c'était Hux ? Pourtant il ne lui semblait pas que le Suprême Leader ne l'eut jamais torturé. Blessé, sûr, comme presque tout ceux sous ses ordres directs quand il était déçu par eux, mais jamais torturé. Mais au moment où il pensa ça il vit le Général arriver. En le voyant ainsi, cheveux parfaitement coiffé et brillants, d'une violente couleur orange, il sût que jamais il n'aurait pût pousser de tels cris, il était beaucoup trop lâche. Le roux n'aurait jamais été capable de le faire vibrer ainsi, il était admiratif de la créature à l'intérieur. Ils se regardèrent, le jeune Sith vit la rage déformer les traits de l'homme.

— **« Qui ? »  
** — **« En quoi cela vous regarde ? »** Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, le chevalier de Ren fut surpris de découvrir que l'homme pouvait avoir de la compassion pour quelqu'un.  
— **« QUI ? »** Il ferma convulsivement le poing et entra de force dans la tête de Hux, le contraignant à parler.  
— **« Une… jeune… femme. C'est… sur elle qu'il… expérimente ses… tortures ou… se… défoule quand… vous n'êtes… pas là. »** Sa voix était hachée, Hux luttait contre son emprise.

Ils regardèrent les portes closes, les hurlements les faisant trembler. Il se demanda comment Snoke était en train de la torturer. Kylo Ren prit une grande inspiration. Il savait que c'était sa faute. Il avait échoué à tuer la fille et il venait de passer un long moment alité. Blessé par cette même fille. Humilié par cette fille inexpérimentée avec un sabre laser. Il sentit la rage enfler et l'obscurité l'envahir. Enhardit il baissa la poignée et entra.

Il découvrit le Suprême Leader le visage déformé par la haine, des éclairs sortaient de ses doigts, lacérant la peau blanche d'une jeune femme attachée à un X de métal, écartelée, presque jusqu'au point de rupture. Elle ne hurlait plus, ses yeux lançant des éclairs tandis que son sang coulait sur le sol, formant une flaque miroitante et vermeille. Snoke abaissa ses mains en découvrant son apprenti, impassible devant lui. Il l'ignora, retournant s'assoir sur son trône, là où, se redressant de toute sa maigre stature il dominait Kylo Ren.  
— **« Tu as échoué. »**

En le voyant entrer la prisonnière tourna son visage vers le chevalier de Ren, dardant ses yeux d'un gris acier sur lui, il sentit son coeur rater un battement. Elle était magnifique. Enchainée et pourtant terriblement belle. En le découvrant ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent, un voile de profonde détresse et de honte passa sur son doux visage. Il ne comprit pas. Pourquoi une telle réaction ? Est-ce qu'il la connaissait ?

— **« Kylo Ren. Tu as échoué. Tu es mon apprenti et tu as échoué. Tu as été battu par une fillette sans aucune expérience. Tu es une honte. Tu aurais dû réussir à l'éliminer sans aucune difficulté. »  
** Aussitôt la prisonnière tira avec force sur ses chaines sa voix claqua dans l'air, haute et claire. Ses cheveux volants sous son éclat, éclaboussant de sang ce qui l'entourait.  
— **« Tais-toi l'abomination ! Laisse les ! Laisse le ! Arrête de te servir de moi pour l … »  
** Elle s'étouffa, le Seigneur Sith avait levé la main, l'arrêtant en pleine tirade, ils se défièrent du regard, elle muette et hautaine, lui les traits convulsionnés par la contrariété. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste. Les yeux durs, elle le fusilla du regard, lui promettant une mort certaine. Il vociféra, postillonnant un peu partout.  
— **« SORTEZ LA D'ICI ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »  
** Les stormtroopers saisirent la croix en métal à laquelle elle était attachée et l'emmenèrent. La dernière chose que le jeune homme vit avec netteté fut ses yeux devenus d'un doux gris perle qui le fixaient sans ciller, sa bouche articulant des morts inaudibles. Puis le pouvoir du Leader Suprême s'abattit sur lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 1**

Les yeux fixes il regarda Rey monter dans le vaisseau et fermer la porte derrière elle. Déçue et triste, elle se détourna de lui. La rage enfla en lui, vague dévastatrice et noire qui balaya tout sur son passage. La Force Obscure tournoya autour de lui, envoyant valser le mobilier contre les murs, une table se brisa en deux, les chaises furent réduites en petit bois, les verres et le vase se brisèrent en milles éclats. En désespoir de cause, n'ayant plus rien à par des murs et lui même à détruire. Il abattit son poing contre un mur, puis l'autre. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quatre fois. Cinq fois. Six fois. Le sang coula sur le sol, rejaillit sur les murs, ses jointures n'étaient plus que des lambeaux de chairs sanguinolents. Un gémissement jaillit de sa poitrine, faible au début puis de plus en plus fort. Il finit par crier sa peine, sa détresse, sa rage, sa haine, sa confusion. Elle l'abandonnait, il était désormais seul. Il lui avait offert le monde, la puissance, le pouvoir. Il lui avait offert son coeur. Et elle ne s'était pas retournée. De grosses larmes roulèrent sur son visage et s'échouèrent au sol.

Durant les mois qui suivirent il traqua la Résistance sans jamais réussir à revoir Rey. Même leur lien s'était dissipé. Il ne la voyait plus, il l'avait perdu. Dans ses rêves il tendait la main pour ne saisir que de l'air. Il était seul. Et désormais il rentrait à la base. Le Général Hux avait en son absence tenté et même réussi à prendre quelque peu le pouvoir, il avait du soutien et le jeune Sith devait récupérer son pouvoir. Sinon il risquait de tout perdre. Il était le nouveau Suprême Leader, il était temps qu'il s'impose comme tel. Il redressa les épaules, bomba le torse, somma qu'on lui prépare les appartements de feu Suprême Leader Snoke.

Lorsqu'il entra il put sentit l'odeur de Snoke encore présente dans l'air après pourtant toujours autant de temps. Personne n'avait dû entrer depuis sa mort. Non. Depuis qu'il l'avait éliminé. Mais ça personne ne devait le savoir, officiellement c'était Rey qui l'avait découpé. Il esquissa une grimace mêlant haine pure et profonde satisfaction. Snoke disparu, il avait pris sa place, il allait pouvoir détruire les restes du passé : le Premier Ordre et la Résistance. Être à la tête du Premier Ordre allait lui permettre d'éliminer la Résistance, et allait pouvoir le démanteler et reformer un nouvel Empire.

Les yeux brillants il explora ses nouveaux quartiers, c'était immense et il perçut certaines pièces cachées, mais surtout un espace vide. Comme si la Force y était niée. _Comment était-ce possible ? Cela pouvait-il réellement exister ?_  
Il se souvint que son oncle, il y a très longtemps lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon — il devait avoir entre sept et huit ans — lui avait raconté une légende sur de petits animaux très laids : les Ysalamiri, de la planète Myrkr. Ces petites bestioles possédaient la capacité de créer un champ dans lequel les effets de la Force s'annulent. A l'intérieur ou à travers, impossible de percevoir quoique ce soit ou d'utiliser un quelconque pouvoir lié à la Force. Tout cela pour se protéger contre un redoutable prédateur : le Vornskr. Cette créature est capable de percevoir l'utilisation de la Force, et cela la met en rage. Il est dit que les Yuuzhan Vong remarquèrent cette particularité et utilisèrent les prédateurs de Myrkr pour créer les Voxyns. Ces derniers sont de véritables machines à tuer, sensibles à la Force et donc capable de sentir et de traquer les Jedi. Le brun croyait alors que ce n'était que des histoires effrayantes montées de toutes pièces pour faire peur aux enfants comme lui. Tel l'histoire du croque-mitaine. Mais Luc Skywalker l'avait détrompé, corroborant ces légendes. Lui disant que si un jour il devait se retrouver face à face avec ce prédateur il faudrait courir, le plus vite possible et le plus loin possible. Et prier. Prier pour qu'il n'y en ai qu'un et qu'il ne soit pas seul pour le combattre. Perdu dans les souvenirs d'une enfance où son coeur était moins lourd, un poids se retira de sa poitrine. L'Obscurité se rétracta.

Il sentit l'excitation monter en lui, il se mit au milieu de la pièce et ouvrit ses sens. Dans l'un il sentit des présences humaines, il sentit sa gorge se nouer, ce devait être des esclaves sexuels. Dans l'autre il ne sentit rien, ce n'était sûrement que des objets inanimés. Dans une troisième pièce il perçut une présence menaçante et animale, une sueur froide le recouvrit soudain de la tête aux pieds. Il décida de commencer par cette pièce, il entra, arme au clair, et à la lumière rouge de son sabre laser il découvrit, enfermés dans de solides cages et écumants de rage, ce qui semblaient être des Voxyns…  
Ils étaient grands, plus qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu l'imaginer. Longs d'environ quatre mètres et hauts de quatre-vingt centimètres. Dotés de huit pattes terminées par de longues griffes aiguisées telles des rasoirs. Une tête plate ornée de grands yeux jaunes, avec une énorme et puissante mâchoire. Leurs longs corps tortueux ondulaient et leurs griffes rayaient le sol. De longues lignes de cils épais et sûrement sensitifs courraient le long de leur arrête dorsale. Quand à leur longue queue, elle giflait l'air et était terminée par de longs filaments blancs disposés en panache tel un redoutable fouet. Kylo Ren malgré tout son courage sentit ses forces faiblir quand ses yeux sombres croisèrent ceux clairs d'un jaune malsain de son prédateur. Éberlué il recula doucement, sans mouvement brusque, sans jamais tourner le dos à la créature.

 _Mais bordel qu'est-ce que Snoke avait dans le crâne pour avoir des bestioles pareilles dans ses appartements ?!_ Le Sith s'écroula au sol, tremblant comme une feuille, une goutte de transpiration coulant entre ses omoplates. Il prit de profondes inspirations pour se calmer et réfléchir. Il réalisa que c'était pour Luc Skywalker et lui qu'elles étaient là. C'était pour pouvoir l'éliminer. La rage l'envahit à nouveau, mais il se calma immédiatement en pensant que cet instrument de mort était désormais le sien. Mais il jubilerait plus tard, ou pas du tout même. Car il réalisa que désormais à par lui, le seul Jedi encore en vie était Rey. S'il utilisait un jour ces créatures ce serait pour la tuer et son coeur se gela en pensant à cette éventualité. Pour prendre le temps de se calmer il choisit d'entrer dans la pièce qu'il pensait contenir des objets. Et en effet il découvrit une armurerie très complète. Il pourra donc soutenir un siège depuis ses appartements et attendre que le camp ennemi n'ait plus de munitions. _Ironique n'est ce pas puis-ce qu'ils sont les agresseurs ?_ Derrière la troisième porte il découvrit ce qu'il pensait, des femmes, d'origines différentes, plus belles les unes que les autres et plus terrifiées les unes que les autres. Mais en voyant la silhouette de celui qui entrait il les vit se détendre, puis se faire langoureuses et séductrices. Il avala sa salive et sortit précipitamment, mal à l'aise. Des flashs de Snoke avec elles lui firent monter de la bile à la bouche.

Le jeune homme dût rassembler tout son courage. Car si la pièce où étaient enfermés les Voxyns était renforcée, qu'il avait pu constater que sa construction avait nécessité beaucoup de précautions, ce n'était rien comparé à celle où il devait entrer. Et cela l'angoissa énormément. De nouvelles sueurs froides le recouvrirent, il entra là aussi sabre au clair et sursauta quand la lumière s'alluma automatiquement. Le coeur battant à cent à l'heure un rire nerveux le secoua et une fois ses esprits repris, il découvrit alors une salle de soin complète, une salle de torture et au fond une petite cellule. C'était des Ysalamiris qui bloquaient la Force, il les vit aux quatre coins de la pièce, minuscules et hideux. Le droïde médical vint le saluer de sa voix mécanique.  
— **« La patiente a besoin de beaucoup de soins, cela va faire deux mois qu'elle n'a pas mangé et n'a pas été soignée selon les ordres du défunt Suprême Leader Snoke. »  
** — **« Comment cela ? »** Il ne comprenait pas.  
— **« Le dernier ordre a été de ne pas la soigner, la libérer de ses chaines, ou la nourrir. »** Horrifié il regarda la pièce du fond, encore dans l'ombre.  
— **« De quand date cet ordre ? »** Sa voix était étouffée, il n'avait pas son masque et il commença à le regretter. Heureusement son interlocuteur n'était qu'un robot.  
— **« Juste avant la mort du Suprême Leader. »  
** Il vacilla, et s'avança vers le fond. Avant d'ouvrir la porte il prit une grande inspiration.

En entrant, malgré sa respiration coupée, Kylo Ren fut prit à la gorge par l'odeur d'urine, d'excréments et de pourriture qui imprégnait l'air malgré le système d'aération et de ventilation. Le Sith vit une forme pâle enchainée à une croix, elle était reliée à des tuyaux, squelettique et sale. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, crasseux de sang séché, d'une vilaine couleur rouille. Le sol était souillé de déjections et d'hémoglobine. Son corps était recouvert de longues et profondes cicatrices suintantes et purulentes. Intrigué il se rapprocha pour contempler ses poignets si fins qu'il se demanda comment ils ne se brisaient pas dans ses chaines. Il ne prononça aucun mot devant tant d'horreur, il avait déjà fait des choses horribles mais il n'avait jamais vu autant de cruauté. Et dire que c'était sa responsabilité…son ventre se noua. Il n'était pas revenu, il l'avait laissé croupir par ignorance. Cela aussi pèsera sur sa conscience. Son estomac se souleva, un haut-le-coeur le secoua et il ravala sa bile. La puanteur était si forte qu'il était incapable de respirer, ses plaies étaient à vomir, sa maigreur était terrifiante, ce n'était plus qu'un sac d'os putride dont la poitrine se soulevait à peine. Et pourtant la pauvre chose continuait de respirer, faiblement certes, mais régulièrement.

— **« S'il a interdit toute forme de soin pourquoi est-elle reliée à ces tuyaux ? »  
** Le robot s'approcha et débita sans aucune intonation.  
— **« Les deux injectent continuellement un produit dans son organisme. L'un la coupe de la Force et l'autre la prive de ses pouvoirs. »  
** — **« Si l'un d'eux la bloque de la Force alors pourquoi l'emprisonner à l'aide des Ysalamiris, qui ont la même fonction ? Et l'autre quelle est son utilité ? »  
** — **« Je ne connais pas les réponses à toutes vos questions. »  
** Kylo Ren soupira de contrariété.  
— **« Par contre je sais que l'autre sert à la priver de ses pouvoirs, tel que celui de la régénération. »  
** Le jeune Sith sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, aussitôt il serra les dents pour éviter à sa dignité de partir en miettes. _Régénération ? Une telle chose était-elle seulement possible ?  
_ — **« Quelles sont ses autres pouvoirs ? »  
** — **« Je ne connais pas la réponse à votre question. »  
** — **« Que sais-tu ? »  
** — **« Je sais que je la soigne depuis trois ans mais qu'elle était sous l'emprise du Suprême Leader Snoke depuis bien plus longtemps. Elle est celle qu'il blessait quand il était contrarié où qu'il voulait passer le temps. »  
** Le Sith eut comme un sentiment de déjà vu en entendant cela. Il regarda le corps abimé de la prisonnière et se détournant percuta le robot de plein fouet causant un bruit d'enfer, un bruit de ferrailles. Elle poussa un faible gémissement et quand il lui jeta un coup d'oeil elle le regardait. _Ses yeux étaient gris._ Ce fut brutal.

Le temps se figea, il fut comme aspiré par le gris et se souvint de cette fois là. Il se revit hésitant, en colère, honteux devant la porte, se rappela Hux le regardant avec haine, la rage de Snoke et la douleur, puis tout s'étiola quand la tête de la jeune femme retomba vers le sol. Il s'approcha et put constater qu'elle s'était simplement évanouie. Rassuré il prit le partit de s'éloigner de la puanteur de la pièce et d'appeler un Stormtrooper infirmier pour s'occuper d'elle.  
— **« Soignez la. Elle détient des informations que je veux. Si vous avez des questions posez les au droïde qui est là bas. »  
** — **« A vos ordres Suprême Leader. »  
** — **« D'autre part, savez-vous où se trouve le Général Hux ? »  
** — **« Il est à la salle des commandes. »**

Sans rajouter un mot Kylo Ren, dans une envolée de cape noire s'éloigna. L'instant de plénitude était brisé, l'obscurité recouvrit son coeur, il ne vit bientôt plus que les possibles avantages qu'une prisonnière si précieuse à Snoke pouvait représenter pour lui désormais. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'une lueur mauvaise et sa bouche esquissa un rictus. _Il fallait la sauver._ C'était une nécessité. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour augmenter son pouvoir, son influence. Et il allait devoir faire preuve de doigté pour récupérer des informations. Pour cela il choisit de commencer par interroger Hux sur la captive. Il devait savoir quelque chose sur elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'entrer de force dans la tête de Hux. Il ne pouvait pas briser le fragile équilibre qui existait entre eux. Hux étant le chef des armées, lui-même étant le Suprême Leader et le dirigeant des Chevaliers de Ren. Il ne pouvait pas créer de soulèvement, il devait les unifier.  
Il erra dans les couloirs, sans but, le temps de réfléchir à la manière d'aborder les choses et il finit par se retrouver devant une immense baie vitrée, devant la démesure de l'univers, devant des milliards de brillantes étoiles. Cela le fit se sentir minuscule et fragile. Il haït cela et serra les dents. _Il n'était ni petit, ni faible._ Il attisa sa haine, la traitant comme un feu de cheminée qu'il fallait à tout prit alimenter avec des bûches pour le rendre plus fort. Et bientôt ce fut un feu de forêt, sauvage et violent. Enflant et dévorant tout sur son passage, gommant toute hésitation, toute réticence. Une noirceur qui se refléta dans ses yeux. Il carra les épaules, bomba le torse, redressa la tête et mit son casque. Assuré et confiant il alla à la rencontre de Hux.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 2**

Le général sentit une présence derrière lui, une présence sombre et menaçante. Il retint un énième soupir. Kylo Ren était épuisant. Un gamin immature et capricieux avec un trop grand pouvoir par rapport à ses épaules. Des épaules qui ne sont pas assez larges pour la charge de travail et les responsabilités qui en résultent. Un visage pâle, hanté et torturé qui ne lui inspire que mépris. Il se retourna lentement, espérant sans succès qu'il disparaisse.  
— **« Suprême Leader. »**  
— **« Général Hux. »**  
Tous deux se toisèrent avec morgue et arrogance, le plus jeune avait choisit de revêtir son masque, on ne pouvait deviner ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Était-il en train de sourire ? Était-il en train de grimacer ? Personne ne pouvait savoir. Il était beaucoup plus grand que le roux. Celui-ci, malgré tout carra les épaules et leva le menton. Assuré et hautain il esquissa un sourire crispé et ses yeux verts s'éclairèrent d'une lueur mauvaise.  
— **« J'ai découvert la captive de Snoke en train de mourir de faim et de ses plaies dans ses appartements. »**  
— **« Oh. Qu'avez-vous fait ? »**  
— **« A votre avis ? »**  
Hux retint de justesse un rictus. Le Sith le testait. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle était pour Snoke. Qui elle était. Il ne savait rien. Rien du tout. Il afficha une mine impassible et répondit d'une voix tranquille.  
— **« Elle était importante pour feu le Suprême Leader Snoke. A votre place, je l'aurais fait soigner. »**  
— **« C'est en effet l'ordre que j'ai donné. »**  
— **« Où est-elle ? »**  
La question avait fusée. Il ne l'avait pas calculé et il se maudit quand il entendit le petit rire satisfait de Kylo Ren.  
— **« Dans mes appartements c'est évident, pourquoi une telle question ? Qu'est-elle donc pour vous Général Hux ? »**  
Le ton dégoulinant de satisfaction — tel un chat ayant bouloté le canaris de sa maitresse — donna un haut-le-coeur à se dernier. Elle était encore hors d'atteinte. Il ravala sa déception, il ne pourrait pas la voir. Il se mura dans le silence quelques secondes avec de répondre.  
— **« En sécurité donc. Bien. »**  
— **« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-elle pour vous ? »**  
Une goutte de sueur coula dans le dos de l'homme. Qu'était-elle pour lui ? Il n'était même pas sûr de connaitre la réponse. Il l'avait rencontré quand Snoke était toujours vivant et elle s'était mise à lui parler. Il était, à par Snoke et le droïde médical, la seule présence plus ou moins humaine qu'elle côtoyait. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement comment il en était venu à discuter avec elle mais il avait apprécié. Elle lui avait parlé de sa planète. Il avait appris qu'elle savait volé et son sourire nostalgique s'était gravé en lui.  
— **« Quelle drôle de question. Elle est importante, elle est un précieux pion du feu Suprême Leader Snoke. »**  
— **« Si sa sécurité vous inquiète tant je pourrais vous la confier. »**  
Hux se raidit. C'était une carotte. Le bâton était juste derrière. Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne la lui confierait jamais réellement. Ce n'était pas réel. Il voulait juste voir sa réaction. Et il venait de l'avoir. Il tenta un sourire servile.  
— **« Elle ne sera jamais plus en sécurité qu'avec vous. »**  
Ces mots lui coutèrent mais il ne pouvait parler autrement. Même si ce doux sourire le hantait, comme un appel à l'aide, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se redressa, au garde à vous, plaçant ses mains dans son dos il les tordit aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Canalisant sa rage impuissante dans ce simple geste.  
— **« Je vous laisse à vos activités. J'ai à faire. »**

Hux se retrancha dans ses quartiers et se plongea dans ses souvenirs.  
La première fois qu'il l'avait vue elle était assise tranquillement dans une cellule. Il n'était qu'un adolescent ambitieux mais effacé tout juste embauché pour faire de petites taches tel qu'apporter de la nourriture à une prisonnière. Il l'avait longuement regardé avant de réussir à ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire que son repas était là. Le premier mot lui venant à l'esprit avait été : coloré. Il n'avait jamais vu des cheveux avec autant de nuances. Un véritable arc en ciel pastel ! Elle avait les yeux fermés, comme si elle était endormie. Mais à peine avait-il finit sa phrase que deux yeux gris le transpercèrent de part en part. Elle esquissa un sourire ravageur.  
— **« Salut toi. Qu'y a-t-il à manger aujourd'hui ? »**  
Il avait rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, assortissant son teint à ses cheveux et il s'était détesté de ce qu'il considérait comme une marque de faiblesse. Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.  
— **« De la soupe. »**  
— **« Oh non pas encore ? Tu veux pas me donner quelque chose d'un peu plus…consistant…? »**  
Le regard de la captive s'était fait sauvage et il crut voir des crocs dans son sourire.  
Il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à déglutir, comme si c'était lui qu'elle allait dévorer tout cru. Et certainement pas de façon agréable. Etait-elle cannibale ? Il avait entendu parler de tribus lointaines qui dévoraient leurs ennemis. Mais était-elle seulement humaine ? Comme si elle avait sortit sa peur, son dur sourire se métamorphosa en un plus doux. Comme pour lui dire, ne craint rien.  
— **« Si tu pouvais mettre ces bestioles hors de ma vue je les trouve répugnantes. »**  
Hux se souvenait s'être tourné vers lesdites bestioles, il ne les avait pas trouvé si laides. Mais il les avait déplacé. Personne ne lui fait dis qu'il ne fallait surtout pas.  
A peine avait-il terminé qu'il avait senti un changement dans l'air ambiant. Il n'était pas lié à la force et pourtant il ressentit au plus profond de ses os la ruée de la force jusqu'alors privée de contact avec la prisonnière. Elle avait éclaté de rire. Rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, passant la main dans sa crinière elle avait levé l'autre main. Les barreaux s'étaient déformés, ployant sous une force invisible elle était sortie.  
— **« Merci. »**  
Et elle l'avait assommé.  
Ce qu'il s'était produit après il l'avait appris d'autres personnes. Elle n'avait pas réussis à s'échapper, Snoke et les Chevaliers de Ren étaient intervenus. Ils avaient réussis à la tenir en échec et à lui injecter une substance qu'ils expérimentaient qui l'avait empêché d'avoir accès à la Force. _Elle était trop faible._ Étrangement il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir pitié d'elle tout en l'admirant pour son audace. Il avait continué à lui servir ses repas et cela n'avait cessé que lorsqu'il avait commencé à réellement gravir les échelons.

Lorsque la prisonnière fut amener à l'infirmerie ce fut le branle bas le combat. Il fallait sécuriser la pièce où elle se trouvait, la laver, nettoyer ses plaies, les désinfecter et les recoudre. Seulement elle ne semblait pas guérir. Ce ne fut qu'après une longue discussion que le Suprême Leader décida de prendre le risque d'arrêter le produit stoppant sa capacité de régénération. Les infirmiers et les médecins s'extasièrent sur les possibilités immenses qu'offriraient son sang. Kylo Ren dût faire preuve de persuasion pour éloigner les vautours de sa prisonnière. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque qu'elle ne se réveille jamais à cause de leurs expériences sur elle. Mais il fut également stupéfait. Ils purent voir à vu d'oeil ses plaies devenir saines puis se refermer. Alors que cela ne faisait que deux jours, son corps, s'il était toujours d'une grande maigreur était devenu immaculé. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas repris conscience.  
Kylo Ren l'avait fait installer sur un vrais lit, ainsi elle se sentirait surement reconnaissante lorsqu'elle ouvrirait les yeux. Les aides-soignants l'avait installé sur le dos, ses longs cheveux étalés sur son oreiller, ils étaient la seule note de couleur de la pièce, il tendit la main, ils étaient devenus soyeux. Il regarda autour de lui et se voyant seul se permit de continuer son exploration, ses doigts glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire, il passa son index sur la lèvre inférieure de la dormeuse, remontant sur sa joue, appréciant la finesse de ses traits. Même s'il devinait qu'une fois qu'elle aurait retrouvé son poids normal son visage plus rond, en forme de coeur avec des pommettes hautes. Il rougit, il n'avait jamais fréquenté de femme à l'exception de Rey et c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait en observer une de si près à loisir. Elle avait vraiment une peau très pâle, par contre étonnement ses lèvres charnues étaient d'une belle couleur rouge. Ses cils, très sombres, si longs qu'ils reposaient sur ses joues l'intriguèrent, ils ombraient son visage paisible et il se demanda ce que cela donnerait si elle était éveillée. Dans cette pièce il se laissa aller à des interrogations de jeune homme. _Est-ce qu'il plairait à la gente féminine ?_ Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Mais avec Rey et le désir de la posséder il avait commencé à y faire attention. Il était grand, large d'épaules et bien battit mais ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux sombres effrayaient bien des gens. _Pouvait-il en être autrement ?_ Il secoua la tête. Pourquoi se souciait-il de tout cela ? Cela n'avait jamais fait partit de ses tourments jusqu'à présent ? Pourquoi maintenant que Snoke était mort et Rey partie cela l'atteignait autant ? Il ne désirait qu'une chose, créer un nouveau monde, un nouvel endroit où tout le monde pourrait vivre en paix, où il n'existerait plus ni Jedi, ni Premier Ordre, ni République. Un monde où il dominerait et exercerait sa voix, sa loi. Un monde tel qu'il l'entendait. Et cette créature n'était rien d'autre que l'instrument qui lui permettrait certainement d'atteindre son but.  
Elle le fascinait, il se demandait qui elle était, ce qu'elle était, pourquoi Snoke l'avait fait prisonnière et pourquoi elle lui avait tant tenu tête. _Quelle était la source de sa force ?_ Il n'était pas parvenu à se défaire seul de l'emprise de Snoke. Comment avait-elle put résister si longtemps par elle-même ? Avec un dernier regard il se leva et quitta la pièce sans se retourner.


End file.
